


My Dream Boy

by hiddleyelism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, POV Gabriel, POV Lucifer, POV Michael, POV Sam Winchester, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleyelism/pseuds/hiddleyelism
Summary: This fanfic comes from my account spnimpala_67 from Wattpad. I wanted to share it through here. So here it is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic comes from my account spnimpala_67 from Wattpad. I wanted to share it through here. So here it is.

Cas' POV

"Such a beautiful day." I said.

"Yes it is. And there is nothing that can ruin this moment." the guy said and I smiled.

"Well we can-" I woke up by cold water falling on my face.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" I gasp and got out of bed.

"Gabriel! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled stripping my clothes off while walking to the bathroom.

"Well is 7:15 in the morning and you supposed to be awake and ready for breakfast. We have to leave in 30 minutes. Dad doesn't want to get late for his job at school. And I know you don't want to miss the first day of school, little brother."

My brother Gabriel, aka The Trickster. Well that is what he calls himself. He is annoying but lovely. He is 16 years old. One of my older brothers, short but older. He is constantly eating candy. Especially lollipops. Those are his favorites. I just wonder how he hasn't have any cavities or diabetes with that much candy he eats.

My dad, well he is famous writer you can say that. His name is Chuck Shurley but we got his second last name, Novak. He got a job at my school as a reading teacher. God save me please. He is at my grade level, ninth grade. I just hope he doesn't come up to me.

"And why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him.

"Well because you were laughing and I thought Satan wanted to possessed. So I just went running for cold water to wake you up." I opened the door and looked at him. He was smiling like what he did something good.

"Did y'all call me?" I looked over the door and saw my big brother, Lucifer.

Lucifer, my other older brother. He is 18 years old, about to be 19 in 5 months. When I say he is Satan, he is literally Satan. He annoys me but is very protective. When I say very, I mean very very protective to all of us. But he is fun to be around especially when you are feeling down.

"No we didn't!" I said.

"Oh I see someone wake up grumpy on the first day of school. Did the Trickster do something to you?" he said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him." I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"Castiel hurry up! I have to go to the restroom!" I heard one if my brothers yelling, Balthazar.

Balthazar is my little brother. We have the same age but 3 months apart. Which we are 15.

"Why don't you go to the other bathroom?" I heard someone say.

"I like this bathroom." Balthazar whined.

"Go!" I heard my sister, Anna saying and footsteps departing from the door.

Anna is my little sister. She is only 13 and she knows everything. She just came out really smart than any of us. I'm just surprised how she is very intelligent that she even knows how to do Lucifer's assignments with no problem.

My other brothers Raphael and Uriel. We don't talk about them. They left us after college and never came back.

"Cas? Can you pass me my tootbush?" I heard Alfie asking.

And my small little brother, Samandriel or like we call him, Alfie. He is 5 years old. Mom left us when he was born. She didn't want no more kids and thought that Dad was just a waste of time. Her name was Naomi. We really hated her. She made our lives impossible and treated us like shit.

"Here it go." I opened the door and gave him the toothbrush.

"Thanks Cas!" he said and ran. I smiled and closed the door.

This guy, in my dream appears in every single dream. I just can't see his face. Everytime I turned around to see him, I wake up or wake up by one of Gabriel's alarms.

Dean's POV

"Rise and Shine, Sammy!" I opened the blinds and let the sun come in.

"Really dude?" Sam covered himself with the blanket. I took a deep breath and sigh.

"Don't you like the feeling of the sun hitting your skin." I said while taking the blanket off Sam.

"No I don't! I don't want to go to school. Just give me 5 more minutes." he said and I sat on top of him.

"Ok then, I guess I will sit here and wait for the 5 minutes to pass." I sigh looking at my nails.

"Fine just get off me." I got up and waited for him to stand up from his bed. "There, happy?" and I nodded.

Sam is on of my little brothers. He is 15 years old but damn he is a damn moose. I would do anything for that kid. No one will touch him because if they do, they'll be a dead son of a bitch I can tell you that. 

"Adam, wake up. It's time to go to school." I shake him while taking the blanket off him.

"Is it moning?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, come on. Go shower and get ready for breakfast." he nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Adam, my other little brother. He is just 5 years old. He is surrounded by big and protective brothers. Now I will kill and die for him. We all do the same thing. Dad left us for some other woman since mom died. She died in a fire when Adam was only 6 months old. He was only 2 when he left. It was a hard year for him and us. We couldn't get sleep because if him crying and screaming every night. He stopped when he realized we were with him.

"Did you woke them up?" Michael asked.

Michael, my older brother he is 18 years old. We are like a year apart, I'm 17 years old. He took care of us when Dad left. He had this huge argument with him about him leaving us for another woman. He told that there was no use and should just leave us and find another wife. Michael got mad that even prohibit him to see Adam since he don't care about us.

"Yes I did. Sammy didn't want to so I got on top of him." I said grabbing a piece of pancake before getting slap on the hand.

"Don't touch it. I don't know where does hands have been. And I told you to not take sat on him, Dean." he said.

"Ok, one I washed my hands. Two, you told me to wake him up. That was the only way to make him wake up and get up from his bed." he rolled his eyes and finish doing the pancakes.

Gabriel's POV

"Well my childrens, see y'all later in class or at the house." Dad said waiving goodbye.

I really feel bad for Castiel and Balthazar. They have to go to class and see him. I mean he is not bad but seeing your dad in class teaching you is kinda awkward.

"Well why don't we just go and hello beautiful." Lucifer said looking at a guy getting out of a Chevrolet Impala 67.

This guy had a black leather jacket with a blue shirt underneath it and jeans. The other guy was wearing a Metallica shirt with black jeans. And woah. The other guy was a moose with this fabulous long hair. He was wearing jeans and a plain blue shirt.

"Who are those guys?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know but I should check out that beauty over there." Lucifer started walking to the guys and we followed him.

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got fine written all over you." Lucifer said smirking. Oh my Chuck! I just hate when he those those pick up lines. They usually work but I see it didn't.

"What? Do you think that supposed to make me fall for you or something?" the guy asked and the only thing I heard was laughter.

"Why it didn't work?" Lucifer asked.

"Why don't you try harder, honey?" he said.

"And who are y'all?" I heard one of the guys asked but my eyes were locked to that moose.

"My name is Dean Winchester. That's my brother Sam. And the guy you tried hit on is my brother Michael." Dean said.

"My name is Gabriel Novak or should I say the Trickster. This is are brothers Castiel, Balthazar, and Lucifer." I said.

"Wait, Lucifer as the Devil?" Sam asked terrified and I nodded.

"They call me Satan." he winked at Michael and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Ok whatever let's just go to class or we will be late." Castiel said leaving the group.

"So Sam, how's the weather up there?" I asked.

"Haha very funny. Gabriel right?" he asked.

"The only one kiddo." and he nodded.

"So Gabriel, how's the weather down there?" he asked and laughed.

"Yeah keep laughing. We will see who is laughing later." I said.

"Yeah sure. I'm so scared." he said.

"You should be. I'm the Trickster and I can pull any prank on you." he rolled his eyes and laughed.

Dean's POV

Castiel has those beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes look at you and you feel that he is reading your soul. He was perfect and cute. No, wait. I'm not gay. He is just better looking but I'm not gay. No. Nope.

"Why don't we meet each other in much over there?" Lucifer pointed to a table next to the soccer field. "It has a nice shade and we can have peace there." he added.

"Yeah why not. You are right, it looks peaceful there." Sam said.

"Ok then, see y'all later guys." I said leaving everyone.

Third POV

Adam walked in the classroom and saw the tables with names. He was nervous buy excited because he wanted to make friends and show off his lunchbox.

"Hey what's your name sweetheart?" the teacher asked.

"My name is Adam Wincetor." he said pronouncing his last name since he can't pronounce it right still.

"Well Adam, why don't you go search your name and have a seat for me?"

"Yes ma'am." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." the teacher said looking out of the door and checking if other kids were coming.

"Hey" the kid sitting next to him looked at Adam's table to see what was his name. "Adam."

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked putting his lunchbox on top of the table and his backpack behind his chair.

"My name is Samandriel but call me Alfie." he said with a smile.

"Ok Alfie. I like your lunchbox." he said looking at his lunchbox. It was a Spider-Man lunchbox.

"Thanks, I like yours too. It has the Transformers in it." he said smiling and laughed.

"We should be friends." Adam nodded and they laughed.  
_

__________________________________

Well this is my first Supernatural fanfiction and I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter. (By the way, Adam and Alfie will have third POV since they are still 5). I always wanted to write one so here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's POV  
I just finished my class and now I'm ready to eat. I've been starving. I mean I ate breakfast but we get out to lunch like at 1. Is like 5 hours we have to wait. I can't live like that is to damn long. And maybe the school food is-.

I looked at the menu. No. Stop. This ain't real. There is no school with this kind of lunch. No. Son of a bitch! There is burgers! French fries! And. No. PIE! CHERRY PIE! Ah yes this is heaven. This is-. I saw the other food that they were giving. Looks like Sammy is going to eat his rabbit food.

"Hey Dean!" I saw Cas standing really close to me.  
"Cas. Personal space, please." I said and he moved away.  
"Sorry, Dean." he said looking down.  
"Is fine, just don't get to close to me." I put my hand in his shoulder. "Come on, let's get our lunch and meet the others there."

We got to the table and saw Sam with a girl. Who knew Sammy was gonna get a girl in the very first day of school.

"Hey Dean, I met this girl. Her name is Charlie." he said.  
"Hey, so you are Sam's annoying brother." I looked over Sam and he smiled.

"Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
"Listen assbuts. There is a lady here so lower y'all tone." Cas said.

Gabriel's POV  
I walked towards the table and everybody was there. Especially that handsome moose. I mean he is tall for me but he still handsome.

"Hey guys. Hey kiddo." I smiled at Sam and he smiled quietly.  
"Hey little brother!" Lucifer wrapped his arm around my neck. "And who is this?" I looked next to me.  
"Oh yeah. Guys this is Jo, the principal's daughter. Jo this are the guys I was talking about." I said.

"Hey and no I won't snitch on y'all." Dean and Lucifer sigh.  
"Anyways why don't we start eating before we go back to class." Dean said getting a bite of his burger like a hungry animal. I mean he is an animal. Like a squirrel. Yes, a squirrel and a moose.

Michael's POV  
We got home and Adam went running to his room and change his clothes. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I could hear Dean and Sam fighting for the bathroom. These kids don't really stop fighting for it.

"Mickey?" I looked over to Adam giving me a paper to sign. I looked over and it was a paper for emergency cases. "What are you going to do if something happens? You can't skip school." Adam said looking at me with sad puppy eyes.  
"Is fine, I will skip because you are my little brother." Adam laughed and hugged me.  
"I love you Mickey!"  
"I love you too Adam." I kissed him on his top of his head.

"Michael! What's for dinner?" Dean yelled across the bathroom.  
"I'll order pizza. I invited the guys over. The girls needed to go to their "girls club". We should make a "guys club" don't we Dean." I said.  
"Isn't that for girls and little kids." he looked at me.  
"Is fine Dean. We are just going to hang out." Sam said.

"Your friends are coming over?" Adam said sadly. He thinks we may leave him and not pay attention.  
"Yes but we won't forget about you. You can be with us and even grab some pizza. And maybe they can be your friends too. What do you think?" he jumped and hugged me.  
"Is fantastic!" he ran to his room again with the paper I signed.

Lucifer's POV  
We got home and my dad took his jacket off. Alfie threw his backpack but took the lunchbox at the diner table carefully. Gabriel took out a lollipop. Cas took his shoes and lay down at the couch. Balthazar ran to the kitchen to get some food. I just left my things at my room.

I saw Michael text with the address of his house. It was just 20 minutes away from ours.

"Dad, can we go to-" I saw my dad getting a bottle of vodka. He comes to his room to drink his feelings. He thinks he failed as a husband. Is not his fault that mom left us but he shouldn't be like this. Especially when Alfie is around him. He doesn't treat Alfie like his son. Mostly like a mistake. He blames him because of my mother leaving.  
"Yeah go. Take the kid too." I closed the door and sigh.

"Guys get ready, we are going to the Winchester house." I saw Alfie coming towards me.  
"Can I go too?" I smiled and pick him up.  
"Yes you can. Now go get ready or we will leave you." I said and he ran. "Anna you coming?".  
"No but can you drop me off someone's else house?" she asked.  
"Yeah sure. Come one Alfie." I grabbed his litter hand and started walking.

We stopped at a house that Anna took us. I know this is were all the girls meet up because of the cars.

"Hey Anna." I saw Charlie coming over.  
"Charlie?" Gabriel asked.  
"Sup bitches. And the other guys?" she asked.  
"We are going to meet up with them at their house." Cas said.

"Oh, and who us this little guy." she looked over Alfie.  
"My name is Alfie and I'm 5 years old." he said with excitement.  
"Hey Alfie, my name is Charlie. Wait is there going to be alcohol?" Charlie looked at me.

"Charlie, who do think I am? A crazy man who is gonna give alcohol to a child. Pfft." I rolled my eyes.  
"You are Satan. Well by bitches." she walked away.

"Bitches!" we all looked over to Alfie.  
"No Alfie! That is a no no word." Cas said.  
"Bitches! Bitches! Bitches!" Alfie chanted.  
"Alfie if you say the no no word, we will have to sell all of your toys." I said.  
"Ok, I won't say the no no word. I'm sorry." he said.  
"You are all good." Balthazar said.

Sam's POV  
Dean went to opened the door with Adam in his arms.

"Here is the pizza and pie." the pizza man said and Dean grabbed it.  
"Thanks how much is it?" Dean asked.  
"$15.00" he said.  
"Isn't that much pizza for a babysitter and a baby?" the pizza man said.  
"Oh no no-" I heard someone tearing a paper.  
"Call me" the guy said.  
"Umm yeah. Here is the money." Dean closed the door and put Adam down.

"Are you going to give him a call?" I heard Michael asked.  
"Haha very funny." Dean said leaving the food on the table.  
"He was very into you. Are you sure you are not gay or bisexual?" I asked.  
"Shut your pie hole."

I heard another knock.

"Listen, I'm not into you!" Dean said opening the door.  
"Neither me. I'm more into you brother, Michael." I heard Lucifer and I started laughing while Michael blushed.

"Adam!" I heard someone yelled and I walked over.  
"Alfie!" I saw Adam hugging the other kid.

"Yeah I have to bring my little brother. I see that they are friends." Cas said.  
"Well let's eat before it get cold." Michael said.  
"But the pie is mine!" Dean said.  
"Can I have some too?" Cas asked.  
"Yes you can." he said and I was shook. He never shares his pie. Or he is. I see.

We all finished eating and started watching Sherlock.

"Guys can we stay here? Or your parents will mind?" I heard Adam started crying. Michael grabbed Adam and took him to his room.

"Sorry is just that he was little when our father left and our mother died. He was 6 months when our mother died and 2 years old when our dad left. We don't mention him. But y'all can stay if y'all have permission of your parents." I said.  
"I'm pretty sure he won't care but I will call him."

Lucifer left to the kitchen and called his father. But suddenly I heard him screaming to the phone. Castiel walked towards him and starting telling him things.

"Yeah we can." Cas said.  
"But what about Anna?" Balthazar asked.  
"She texted me that she will be staying with the girls." Lucifer said.

"Well let's go to sleep then. Alfie will stay with Adam. Cas with Dean. Michael with Lucifer. And Gabriel with me." I said.

Michael's POV  
"Well I think today is my lucky day." Lucifer said.  
"Haha, no. You'll be sleeping on the floor." I said.  
"My heart. Hurts. Ugh! I may need a kiss from a prince." Lucifer said falling to the floor.  
"Here is your pillow and blanket." I threw him the things.

"Ugh. Have some sympathy for the Devil himself." he said.  
"Grab the mattress in my room."

Castiel's POV  
"You can have my bed. I'll take the couch." Dean grabbed a pillow and blanket.  
"No no. I can sleep on the floor." I said.  
"Let's do this. We both sleep on the bed but not in that way." I blushed and gulp.  
"Ok."

Gabriel's POV  
"So Samantha, we will be sleeping on the same bed then." I asked with a smirk.  
"Actually no. I have a bunk bed." he opened the bedroom door.  
"I call top!" he jumped on the top of the bunk bed.  
"Ok then but don't fall please or I will laugh." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucifer's POV**  
I was looking at the ceiling. I could hear Michael shift and groaning. I laughed and he threw me his pillow. I got up and started rubbing my face.

"You know that hurts." Michael started laughing.  
"Well, then why you laughing?" Michael asked looking at me.  
"You just move a lot," I said looking at him.  
"Well, I'm not the one who talks a lot." Michael laughed and I punched his arm.  
"So what's your story?" I asked.

 **Michael's POV**  
I sigh and remembered all the events.

"You don't have to. I shouldn't ask that." Lucifer asked.  
"No is fine Luci. So-" he looked at me surprised.  
"Luci? Hmm, I like it, Mickey." I laughed.  
"My father left us and I took care of my brothers. Adam cried every time they mentioned him. This was the first time in years he heard of him. We don't mention him. I've been getting a couple of calls from him asking me to let him talk to Adam. But-" I sniff.  
"You don't have to tell me no more," Luci said but I shook my head.  
"No is fine. My father, well John. He used to abuse us. There was this time where he would punish Sam for telling things to the teachers. John, he started abusing Dean and me for his mistakes. He only hit Sam but he would rape us. Every time he was drunk he would do that." Lucifer hugged me and I started crying in his shoulder.

_"You know y'all have to keep an eye on Sammy! You know what does this means?!" John said looking at him and Dean. I got in front of Dean._   
_"Let him go. I will take the punishment." Michael said. John nodded and Dean ran to his room with Sammy._   
_"I hope you understand this shit! Never let him out of his sight!" John slaps him._

_John turned and bend him over. He took Michael's pants. Michael heard the belt and the zipper unzipping. Michael closed his eyes letting a tear fall down from his eyes. Michael shuts his eyes hard and felt John entering in Michael. John started going faster while telling him something._

_"This is for not paying attention. You know you should pay attention to him." John said and he groaned while coming inside him. "Next time it will be Dean." He put his pants on and walked to the entrance._

_Dean walked downstairs and looked at Michael._

_"Where's Sam?" he asked Dean._   
_"He is with Adam. Don't worry." Michael got up and put his pants. Dean hugged him and Michael cried. "Look is fine, one day ill take y'all away from him," Michael said._

**Lucifer's POV**  
"I'm sorry to hear that. My mom left us when my little brother left the hospital." I said and Michael patted my back.  
"We are in this together." Michael smiled and I nodded.   
"Let's go to sleep or we won't want up tomorrow." Michael nodded and I went to the mattress. Which surprisingly it was comfortable.

 **Dean's POV**  
"So..." I said and Cas laughed.  
"Do you do this with people you bring?" he said and I blushed.  
"No, no I don't. You are the first person." I said and he looked at me.  
"I'm sorry for this question, but, are you gay or bi?" Cas asked and I got up.

"No, I'm straight," I said but I knew I may be wrong. Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm straight.  
"Then why are you hugging me?" I looked at my arm and took it away.  
"Didn't notice, I used to do it when my brother was little." I said remembering the events.

"Is fine, my brother Lucifer did the same with me. He thought that something wrong could happen to me. Now we do it to our younger sister. Except the hugging." we laughed.  
"Younger siblings are the ones who we need to keep an eye. Next thing they have a boyfriend or girlfriend." I said.  
"You know my mother was homophobic. Once she hit me and threw me in the basement for the whole day because I came out as gay. But she left when my father came out as bisexual. Right now he is trying to find a partner." Cas said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Good thing your father accepted you. My father wouldn't. He is a bastard." I sigh and Cas hugged me.  
"Why not sleep? You are tense." Cas said and I nodded.  
"Yeah, goodnight Cassie." I said and I immediately blush.  
"Cassie? My siblings call me like that. Please don't, it sounds weird."   
"Yeah, good idea."

 **Sam's POV**  
"You know, we should go outside and see the stars." I asked.  
"Well maybe but...wouldn't be hard to see since we have to go outside?" Gabriel asked.  
"No, we are going out of my window. There is a tree there. C'mon." I got down and opened the window.

I grabbed the branch and made myself go on top of it. I saw Gabriel following me and I sat down.

"Woah, they are just beautiful." Gabe said and I laughed.  
"You know, this us my favorite spot." I said.  
"Cool, umm. Sam, who is S+J in that heart?" Gabriel asked.  
"The S stands for Sam. The J stands for Jessica. She was my girlfriend." I said.  
"I'm sorry for y'all to break up." He said and I shook my head.  
"No, we didn't break up. She died in a fire. We were in a restaurant until it catches fire. We were running until a part of the ceiling fell and people were getting me out but they didn't get her out. I still can hear her screaming my name." Gabe hugged me and I grabbed his arm while crying.

"She is in a better place now. We are here. I'm here for you." I nodded and I looked at him. His lips were close to mine.

He got closer and our lips met. I dissolved in the kiss and I smiled.

"Do I get to sleep with you?" he asked.  
"No, sorry. But I still love you." I kissed him again and I started heading back to the room.

"Goodnight my angel." I said.  
"Goodnight my moose." I laughed and he kissed me one last time before I closed the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cas' POV**

It was late night. The stars were glowing just like the ring I had in my hand. I was married to the man I don't know. He sounds sweet. His face was still blurry but this time is clearer than last time. We were on a date in this lake next to campfire. The car was also blurry but I could see the color. It was black but I couldn't what kind of car was it.

"Remember?" the guy said. Remember what? Should I know about this? Do I know this place? "This was the place I took you on our first date. You were in a black plain shirt with black jeans. I was in a ACDC shirt with jeans." he laughed and I was confused. Just play a long like you know what happened. "You looked sexy in those jeans. I miss seeing you in them, do you still have them?" he asked.

"Yeah, I haven't used them since that day. It brings me memories." Think Cas, what kind of memories. "You know when we did it for the first time?" I said and I wanted to slap myself but I can't because if I do he will see something is wrong. Stupid! I'm so stupid! He will think I cheated on him!

He laughed and looked at me. "You still remember! Wow, I mean I couldn't resist myself with you in those jeans. You should wear them again." he said with a smirk and lean towards me and kissed me. "God, I love you Castiel W-".

I felt someone touching my hair. Not again, they ruined it. It better not be Gabriel if not I will kill him. I opened my eyes and saw Dean with his eyes closed. I knew he was not sleeping. I smiled and kissed him. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Good morning baby." Dean said and I smiled.

"Good morning Dean." I said and punched him. "Stupid!" Dean got up and looked at me.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked.

"I was dreaming of something and I was about to solve the mystery. This stupid dream be coming back but it changes scenerios. Gabriel first ruined it now you." I sigh and Dean hugged me.

"I'm sorry. Can I know what were you dreaming about?" Dean asked and I shook my head. I know he will get mad. This dream is something he will get mad of. But I know he will not stop asking me.

"Well, I have had this dream of this guy that I'm dating but his face is always blurry. But this time it was a little bit clear but I couldn't see his face. I also saw a black I-" the door was sung open and Gabriel and Sam started shooting us with water nerf guns.

"Haha got y'all bitches!" Gabriel said and Sam laughed.

"Gabriel! You little bitch!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Sam, how could you? Since you met Gabriel you changed. You are not the same. Ah, poor of me." Dean fell to the bed dramatically.

"No Dean! Dean stay with me. I'm sorry." Sam rested his head on Dean's chest crying. Gabriel and I were looking at them confused.

"So how was our acting?" Dean asked and we looked at them surprised and blinked multiple times.

"So this was just an act?" Gabe asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we are trying to get into this play. The play is called Unnatural." Dean said and Gabriel nodded.

"Well I hope you don't become like the guy from the show called Supernatural. What's his name?" Gabe said staring at the floor.

"Jensen Ackles!" I said with a excited tone and with a smile.

"Yeah him. Why did you scream his name?" Gabe asked and Dean looked at me.

"Have you seen Jensen? Dude that man is a whole snack. He is a hottie and I'm sorry babe. Is just that Jensen is my celebrity crush." I said and Dean smiled.

"Is fine, I find Misha Collins attractive." Dean said bopping my nose.

"Well Jared Padaleki is one hot tall guy." Gabriel said and smirked looking at Sam.

"Ok y'all simps get up and let's get ready. Dean wake Adam up. Before Lucifer gets in the room." Dean got up and walked out of the room.

"Why not have one of us wake both of them?" Gabriel asked.

"If Lucifer goes or anyone that is not me, Sam or Dean he will have a panic attack." Michael said.

"Oh, so if they don't see y'all he will think he is with-" Michael nodded and I looked down.

**Dean's POV**

I was walking to Adam's room and saw the door open. He walked in and Adam was shaking on the corner of the room. Lucifer is trying to calm him down but his breathing is increasing and more the more he pushed himself to the wall.

"Adam!" I yelled so he could hear. He looked at me and I walked towards him. Lucifer moved and grabbed Alfie.

"Dean" Adam raised his arms and I carried him. He started crying and and gripped my shirt tight.

"Shhh, I'm here. He is not here ok. Is me Dean ok." I said grabbing his head and putting it on my neck so he could calm down.

"Dean, I didn't do anything I promise. I-" Lucifer said and I shook my head.

"Is fine, is not your fault. I should have gotten up of bed fast." I said. "Go take a shower and I give you half of my pie." Adam nodded and walked to the shower. Lucifer moved his hand telling Alfie to go.

"When you say 'He is not here?' do you mean your John?" I glanced at him and pushed him to the wall. "How do you know him? Who told you his name?" I yelled and I heard the boys running here. 

"Dean calmed down!" Michael pushed me away from him.

"Don't you mention his name again! Imma take Adam to school so don't wait for me." I walked out towards my room and. changed.

Adam was in his uniform and walked towards me.

"Are you ready?" I said grabbing my pie and cutting it on half. I got half of it and put it on his lunch box.

"Yeah. Where are Sam and Michael?" he asked.

"They are gonna go with the other guys. I have to go somewhere else so I'm going to take you to school. Is that fine?" Adam nodded and we walked out of the door.

**Michael's POV**

I saw Dean driving off and turned around.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Cas asked.

"He will." Sam said.

"Michael I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to mention him. I just hope he is ok." Lucifer said and i shook my head.

"Don't worry, he gets like that when they mention John. He may be calm later." I said.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid around Adam." Cas said.

"He won't, he cares about him a lot. Let's just wait until we get to school." Sam said getting his stuff.

**Adam's POV**

Dean stopped in front of my school and saw everyone saying goodbye to their parents. 

"Well let's get you to school." Dean got out of the car and opened my door. He reached for my hand and I grabbed it. I was happy that Dean took me. I felt like he is my.................father. 

**Third POV**

Dean and Adam stopped and stare at the man. This man they never expected to see again. He was taller than dean. He had a beard and was dressed just like Dean. This man just stood there looking at them with tears just begging to leave his eyes. He wanted to kill him right there not even caring who could walk past and see. This man Dean wanted to send straight to hell. The man who put his life and his brother's through hell. 

"It can't be you." Dean said and Adam gripped Dean's hand hard. Dean noticed and stepped in front of Adam.

"Dean, Adam"


	5. John's Past

**John's POV**

I stood there looking at her grave. Adam was in Michael's arms. Sam was looking down crying. Dean was hugging Sam. Sam should be the one who should have told me.

"Sorry father. I'm sorry." Sam said and I slapped him. If it wasn't for you stupid cartoons she would still be alive. You didn't notice the kitchen was on fire. And you Dean, you should have looked over your mother. You are always there. If it wasn't that for you going out with your stupid friends, Sam should have payed attention. Now if that stupid kid wasn't born, Michael should be helping your mother in the kitchen." I yelled and they looked down and started crying.

"It wasn't our fault you were in the fucking strip club cheating on our mom!" I slapped Michael.

"How do you know about that? Uh? You little shit! You better watch your mouth or I will beat you up." I started walking away and got the keys from the Impala out.

"When mother was out for the night in her night shift you bought a girl in. I was gonna tell mother about it but the accident happened. I should have told her when she came back. You are just a disgusting bastard!" I punched him and he fell with Adam in his arms.

"Watch your mouth! I hope you have a ride to go back home." I left and started walking to the Impala.

I got some cigarettes out and light one. Sam was crying over Mary's grave and the boys comforting him. I drove off and went to a local strip club to get everything out of my mind.

~~~

I came to a local hotel that was a few minutes from the strip club. I opened the door and grab the woman by her legs and took her the bed. I started to take her clothes off and she took mine. I started kissing her and I suddenly got in and started thrusting her. I came and heard my phone ringing. 

"Sorry have to answer this call." I went to the bathroom and answered.

"Hello?" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy? You left your kids where their mother is laying down. On the rain. Adam got a cold. Where are you?" Bobby said. I could hear Adam sneezing and coughing. 

"It doesn't matter where am I. Just take the kids for today. I can't get them." I said rubbing my face.

"Yeah sure. You are with those fucking strippers. Hope it helps you with Mary's death." Bobby hang up and I slammed my hand to the sink.

~~~

I put my pants on and saw Michael on the floor in pain.

"Next time it will be Dean. You better watch over Sam before they put me in jail. Better let that little shit know that he should think before speaking." I went out and slammed the door. 

I walked started walking to the Impala until my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the person who was calling me and I smiled.

"Hello baby" I said looking at my Impala. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing good, Allison has been asking for you the whole night and day. Can you come?" I smiled and opened the driver's door.

"You know I will be there for our little girl. Already 3 months and she calls me dada." I said laughing.

"Well you know she learns fast just like her father." I turned the engine on and saw a picture if me and Mary with the boys.

"Yeah, see you later ok. I'll be there in 30 minutes." I said and I could hear Allison laughing.

"Ok baby. Bye" 

"Bye" I hang up and I started driving off until a man stopped me. 

"Hello John. Mind if I come in? Thank you." The man got inside the passenger seat. He took a gun out and pointed at me. "Drive!" he said and I started driving.

"How do you know about me?" I said and he laughed.

"John Winchester. You know, I knew your wife. Mary Winchester. Is fun seeing you punish your kids." the man laughed. I stopped and took the gun out of him.

"Woah, calm down. Listen, your kids didn't did anything. I was the one who started the fire. Mary was a bitch. She owned me something but the bitch forgot and spend the whole money in this stupid kids. If you don't want nothing to happen to your kids, leave them. If they found out that I knew their mother, you are dead." the man said and I opened my mouth to say something.

"Who are you?" the man opened the door.

"My name is Azazel." my eyes widened. 

"You, you were the guy who was at the bar." he nodded.

"You better leave them or I'll tell your kids the truth about you and your other family. And about their mother." he left and I looked at the mirror and he started walking away.

~~~

I looked at Adam and Dean with tears in my eyes. Dean looked angry and Adam scared.

"Dean, Adam." I saiid


End file.
